The present disclosure relates generally to an interlock system. The system is particularly adapted for use with heavy equipment, such as heavy equipment for mining or construction purposes. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an interlock system on a hoist used with heavy equipment.
Some forms of heavy equipment, such as a power shovels or draglines, typically include one or more hoists, which wind and unwind rope (e.g., wire rope or cable) on a drum to operate tools of the heavy equipment. The tools may include large buckets that move earth. Periodically, the hoist for such heavy equipment may require maintenance, inspection, repair, etc. In such instances, the hoist may be interlocked to prevent inadvertent release of the rope. However, the process of interlocking the hoist may be cumbersome, requiring the combined efforts of multiple workers.